


La La Love

by TheRedSummer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Hes kinda a asshole tho, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Ill try to update soon sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaemin has a brother named chan, Killing, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Sad, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSummer/pseuds/TheRedSummer
Summary: The dreamies are sad, broken boys but soon they will find comfort in each other.–––Im sad a lot + suffering with anxiety and adhd and have a lot on my mind so this happened...





	1. We'll be okay

The boys are sad today.  
\---  
Chenle parents are angry alot, he hates it when they fight because he knew he would get dragged into it again and screamed at. When he would come home from school he expected broken plates and a crying mom or dad on the floor. He was eight when he tried to run away. That day ruined his life forever for he tried to run away but his dad's a fast runner sadly. Chenle had gotten a broken rib that day by the kicks of his father and scars from the glass bottles his mother threw at his broken body. He doesn't remember much from that day, all he knows is pain was the only thing on his mind. So so much pain. He wouldn't eat, drink or do anything since that day, He was scared he was going to be punished again. He was terrified of seeing his parents, the physical and verbal abuse from them broke him down. He was twelve when the suffering from his parents ended, a robber broke into their home. Murdered his parents while they were sleeping and he saw with his own eyes as he hid in the closet. Chenle was alone, he was put in a orphanage at first but was taken to a mental word for he was at risk of self harm. Chenle is sixteen with PTSD, depression, and anxiety.  
\---  
Mark drinks a lot. Alcohol is his friend as he would say, he doesn't remember how many times he tried to overdose. Or how many times he robbed stores or even people to try to get alcohol. His mother committed suicide when he was six, he didn't understand why, why would she leave him? She always said she gave him something she had been fighting her whole life, depression. He just wanted his poor mother to be happy but nothing worked. He grew up with his alcoholic of an aunt until he was ten. When his aunt got arrested for killing a family while drunk driving. Mark was alone and sad. He didn't understand it and he had no one. He knew the police would find another one of his family members and make him be a burden in their lives so he ran. He's been on his own since then, always running. Mark is eighteen with clinical depression and alcoholism.  
\---  
Jisung had a bright future planned for him since the age of five, he was a extraordinary dancer and was improving everyday. His home life was great too, a loving mother and father who believed in him everyday, with them also being lawyers, Jisung had all the money in the world. He had lots of friends and was popular in school with astounding grades, it seemed everything was perfect when he was young. Jisung wishes it could have stayed like that, he was seven when he was called a f*g for the first time. He didn't see what was wrong with liking both genders, he just didn't understand why his friends stopped getting close to him when he was nine. He didn't know why his friends would tell his parents. He was also nine when his mother slapped him for the first time for being different. The consent names and bullying he would receive was a norm at home and at school but jisung was strong, he never let that stop him from going to dance practice or trying to do well in school. Of course everyone saw this, one group of boys wanted to stop that and wanted him to suffer, they had connections with bad people. Jisung was ten when he was sexualy abused after school, his parents said it was bound to happen when he told them after they found him dropped off unconscious outside their house in the rain. Jisung tried killing himself the next day by overdosing on his mother medicine. He was eleven when his parents left him in a mental hospital alone, He was also eleven when he was sexualy abused again by a doctor. He was a “purely broken boy” says the hospital. Jisung is sixteen with PTSD, anxiety and clinical depression.


	2. we're different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back hi so um thanks for the support this is my first ao3 fic so i dont really know what im doing?? But anyways enjoy lol

Jaemin was a player. He didn't care for others feeling seeing that he broke people hearts every week. He was a flirt, a jerky one too. Tell a girl ya love her, makeout with a random boy on the same day, that was pretty much his weekly plan. His parents have given up on him seeing that no matter how many times they tell him to stop messing with random ass people he always comes home with a new boy or girl and takes them up to his room. Jaemin didn't do this for 'fun' he had his reasons, he had his heart broken many times by people sure but nothing quite hurt him the most then when his older brother left him when he came out to him when he was twelve. He thought he could trust chan, he thought chan loved him no matter what. He trusted chan with his life, he told him everything, they were best friends growing up. Well that all was a lie. Chan's in college now and left right after spitting in jaemins face and left without a word, It was that moment he gave up on caring for people, for you could give someone your all and all they would do is look right over you like you meant nothing to them. Messing around gave him something to do, plus he got pleasure out of it too so it was a win win right? He was sixteen when he met Lilly. She was… special. Jaemin kept her around a bit longer since she was introducing him to drugs and gangs. He loved it, he loved the rush of causing trouble, he loved the feeling of being high when he could forget everything exist and just be free. Of course he left Lilly after a few months of toying with, she didn't like that. What poor jaemin didn't know was that he was messing around with one of the biggest meth dealers daughter in Korea, needless to say she had her father men plant drugs, needles, and basically anything to get a kid in deep trouble in jaemins room, locker and any place jaemin would spend his time. The next day someone gave a helpful tip that a kid was keeping drugs in his home, jaemin’s parents were surprised to see the cops at their front door that day, so was jaemin. He got arrested, but thanks to his parents who happened to be close with the police department they had him sent to a drug recovery hospital (a/n is that a thing lmao) instead of prison. Jaemin was mad, he always was getting stabbed in the back by people he cared for, this is why he never trusts people. All they do is disappoint. Jaemin is seventeen who has trust issues and paranoid personality disorder.  
\---  
Jeno was special. He was so smart from such a young age and kept gaining more and more knowledge he was just spectacular. Having skipped two grades he was only fourteen when he was a junior in high school. But, him being younger made him a easy target growing up in school. He would focus on studying to keep from having to engage in conversations with the older kids, they always picked on him for talking to no one. But jeno knew there was someone next to him always! His name is blue, he was Jeno's best friend ever since he came into his life when he was four. They had long conversations on all kind of stuff! From how people move to how they would try to move when their toes were cut off one by one, or how loud a person would scream when being cut open alive with no anesthesia! Of course these talks only stayed between them because blue said jeno would be put in a bad place if anyone found out! They still talked in school, walking, playing and anywhere really, his parents were worried. Jeno was about to graduate at sixteen and had so many universities begging him to pick them to go to. Jeno was excited, until one day.  
“He shouldn't have imaginary friends in high school honey, this isn't normal!” “Well what do you want me to do?! He's on his way to a full scholarship to one of the best universities for the gifted! What do you think the professors would think if they see on his medical record “talks to imaginary people” huh?! He would be ruined and denied access to any college we just have to wait, he'll grow out of it, if not we'll have to somehow get rid of this ‘blue’ guy okay?”

Jeno and blue were listening on the stairs when his parents were having that talk. Blue was furious, jeno was scared. Blue kept telling him they can't get rid of him! They can't break us apart, he told him that jeno had to do something quick. That night they planned to kill his parents, sure jeno would miss them but blue was his family now, blue was all jeno needed! Right,? It was seven am the next day when his father went to work leaving him, his mother and blue alone in the house. Jeno leaded over his sleeping mother still in bed, she looked peaceful, jeno would be lying if he wasn't a little sad but he couldn't let blue down! He took a kitchen knife and repeatedly stabbed this mom is the stomach over and over, there was a lot of blood and screamed a lot. She sobbed “why..why?!” To jeno a lot, “oh mom shouldn't you know why?” He thought. She was dead. Now they wait for father to come home. He grabbed his father golf club from the closet and waited. Finally it was six pm and his dad was home! He waited behind the door to knock him out the club, he dragged the body to the basement where he used his boy scout knowledge to tie his father up nice and tight. Blue was so happy, and jeno was happy blue was. When his father woke jeno greeted him with a smiling face that gave his father chills, “j-jeno what's going on? Untie me right now!” Screamed his dad. Jeno just smiled as he brought the razors out. “Blue is real”  
one slash  
“Blue is my friend”  
two slash  
“Blue isn't going anywhere!”  
three slash  
His father was screaming for help, he was in much pain from being cut open. It was then jeno brought out a metal rod and placed it in the fireplace they had in the basement. Jeno was laughing to blue about how much fun it's gonna be to see him scream him more.  
“God help me” his father thought.  
The next morning was tough. Jeno couldn't stop crying, he was empty. Blue kept saying he did great but he didn't feel ‘great’ he felt disgusting. Jeno screamed and screamed until the neighbors was tired of the yelling and came inside three days later to see what the noise was about. Were they in for a treat for they found a boy covered in blood and talking to himself rocking back and forth in the basement next to his dead father. He was sent to a mental hospital for extreme cases and was sent their for life. He had test done everyday and was treated like a monster. He wasn't a monster! He was just, special, at least that what blue tells him. Jeno is sixteen with schizophrenia, antisocial personality disorder, psychosis and has a imaginary friend named blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D im sorry if some of the disorders aren't completely related to the boys story's but i tried so yeah also i was getting way to deep into jenos story jeez lol sorry


	3. the new boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 boys become 7

“Hello sir it's nice to meet you I'm Haechan and this is my brother renjun we're here about the counselor position for the hospital? “ he smiles out, “ah yes please come with me” says the doctor as they head toward a room down the hall of the mental hospital.  
“hey” “hm” “it's nice here renjun its feels cool not warm so that's good!” The boy gleams, Haechan had a feeling this place was gonna be special from the start.   
The two boys have always been helping people since the beginning, there parents both died when they young so they were the only family they had. Instead of falling back they went forward sure it was hard picking yourself back up from losing family but the two boys trusted in each other.  
Renjun had a pure heart, always helping people at school and at their adoptive parents house haechan simply followed in his brothers footsteps.  
They turned 17 when they knew it was time to start getting out into the world and making a different so they thought spreading the word of happiness and making people better was for them.   
“Haechan look at this!” The younger turned his head to the boy who seemed very excited about something in the newspaper, “What is it now a new ad for food place you wann-”   
“No!” Haechan signed “just tell me then”, The boy giggled as he pushed the paper over showing a help wanted for a counselor in the mental hospital. Suddenly haechan stands up and looks renjun in the eye “a mental hospital?”  
“Aye aye yup there having a one month group talk for boys who really need help and they need people they can just talk to and I know we can make a difference!” Renjun always wanted the best for people, this could be a good start.  
~~~  
needless to say they got the job after their back story and willingness to be near the patients.   
“Mark come on you know the group talk is today you gotta get up buddy” said one of the nurses.  
“Get out” “mark pleas-” “no” she sighed and really didn't want to ask for help, mark really hates that.   
She suddenly got an idea though, “oh well I guess you dont wanna see the new boys then such a shame I thought I heard jeno say to blue one of them was cute”   
Wait what.  
New boys?  
“alright fine I'll go just whatever” he whispered just loud enough for the nurse to hear.  
Mark was curious on these new boys they never new people around here it's been the five of them for about eight months now. What's going on around here he wondered.  
~~~   
Mark never gets surprised, that was until he saw a red hair boy with the most gorgeous skin color he's seen and next to him a grayish hair colored boy but he seemed to be talking to jeno already. Wait. Jeno never talks to anyone besides blue and jaemin. Who are they?   
“Hi! You must be the slow poke mark im haechan” mark must have been daydreaming because next thing he knew the red head with a name of haechan is suddenly in front of him. He wasn't complaining of course. “yeah yes I'm mark why are you here” he quickly asks due to confusion. “Oh no one told you? Me and my brother renjun are gonna be your guys counselor for the month and maybe even friends!” Haechan says. Last time mark tried to trust someone he got tricked into coming here from off the streets so why haechan felt different mark didn't know he felt everything was going to fast for him and finally sat in the chair.   
~~~  
let the first group session, begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am.so sorry for the wait i honesty don't think this is good ajjaja maybe it is idk i tried, i also been doing good with my mental health this summer but senior year is almost here so rip me lol once again sorry this trash


End file.
